Golden Mystery
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: Baba has been arrested for withholding vital information from the Ministry Of Magic of the whereabouts of the Golden Wizards. Hermione, head of Department must find the wizards before something bad happens... Will she be able to? EXAMS ARE DONE. REVISION IN PROGRESS
1. Mystery Begins

**I saw a story I like and I'm trying to write something like it, well I just wanted the jailbreak in but anyway… I don't know if I'll even continue this story, it's just a reliever for the time during my exams.**

**/_It's been 5 years since Harry put an end to Lord Voldemort, and 5 years since the Cell Games and the discovery of the 'Golden Wizards'. The discovery of the golden prophecy, about golden warrior-wizards that would appear on Earth, putting an end to countless evils no wizard or man could ever stop._/**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Text from object_

"Hermione! Read the newspaper! Baba escaped!" Exclaimed Ron.

'Wow, it's been some time since if had heard something about those strange group of wizards. They suddenly appeared at the Cell Games, and have been showing up since then. They seem to help out fighting global disasters and villains that we cannot defeat otherwise. I wonder-' I was brought out of my thoughts by Ron shoving the Newspaper in front of me.

_Baba breaks out of Azkaban!_

_The ministry had imprisoned The Legendary Seer Baba, for withholding information on the whereabouts of the mysterious 'Golden Wizards'. She refused to give them information saying that they were not going to be the puppets of the minister. She was sentence to Azkaban for 2 years, but she swore her powerful connections would not be pleased and come break her out. All of the witnesses say they were a bit skeptical to see anybody make a threat as big as that, yet they were proven wrong._

_Sometime late last night while doing a sweep of the high security section of Azkaban, a guard felt the ground shake followed by a bright flash of light. To the guard's astonishment, a Golden Wizard was floating in mid-air, holding his hand up. The dementors who tried to get close to him were vaporized by a lighting like aura surrounding the Golden Wizard._

_The Wizard then proceeded to land and walked calmly over to Baba's sell." The walls and door at her cell was incinerated by his aura!" Exclaimed the guard. He and 5 other guards had proceeded to use stuns and curses to subdue the Wizard._

_"The stunning spells and curses were flicked away by his aura like moths. One guard even tried Avadra-kedavra on him, but a lightning bolt shot out and deflected the blast." The guard told us._

_Baba simply stood there and spoke to him. "You're late. You were supposed to come earlier. This is no doubt your mothers doing!" The old witch scolded. The Wizard simply smiled, picked her up, the wizard then flew through the wall already being incinerated by his aura, but his aura had no effect on the old witch._

_A squad of auroras' proceeded on brooms in an attempt to capture Baba and the Wizard, but the Golden Wizards suddenly disappeared, followed but several sonic booms. There was just no way to catch up to them._

_The head Aurora on the case is Harry Potter, whom say's he and several others had tracked the witch, but there was some kind of interference cause by magic far beyond normal witches' abilities. Mr Potter also said that the abilities the wizard displayed was very peculiar as he did not say a word and had not used a wand. What he said had to be the most amazing feature is that the walls of Azkaban is made of a special stone that distorts magic and therefore cannot be destroyed by it._

"Wow, that's amazing. I never even knew dementors could be killed" I told Ron looking up from the paper.

"Wow? Wow is all you're going to say? Those 'Golden Wizards' just did an impossible task, breaking into Azkaban, kill dementors, and then escape!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's actually scary Ron. Think about this, what if the decide to turn against the ministry? They certainly have the magical abilities to do it."

"And aren't you supposed to track down these 'Golden Wizards'? The minister gave you that assignment personally."

"Yes, but this is the only sighting of them in 2 months. It's hard to track them."

Ron was about to reply when a car hooted outside. I gulped down my coffee and made a run for the door. A department head cannot be late, no matter what. With the new sighting of the 'Golden Wizard' the Minister will definitely want me to be present and go do an investigation of the sight.

**TBC**

**Okay, I know Gohan seems super powerful, but he is not. Note the following:**

**1) Gohan's SS2 aura is extremely powerful and can deflect curses, but without it he would be hit. Damage would still be minimal thou due to his high damage tolerance and high ki.**

**2) Dementors (hehe Tormentors with a 'De') are creatures that feed off emotion. Thus as far as I have learnt, anything that needs to feed can be killed.**

**Uhm... this is the first time I actually have the guts to publish something. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Meeting of a Stranger

**I forgot to add this to my previous chapter, I own nothing. All characters are property of Akira and J.K Rowling respectively. If DBZ was mine Gohan would not have been a nerd! (No Offence, I'm somewhat nerdish)**

**Thanks Mr. Blank as you can see I'm kinda doing a this a bit backwards, but trust me it's going to have a nice twist.**

**Oh, the minister thing is for later. You'll see what I mean…**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting with strangers**

**'**Why, why, why!' Hermione thought angrily. 'Why did the bloody 'Golden Wizard' go have to break out Baba? It could have made her morning much more pleasant than to be sitting with this cry baby of a minister!'

"Miss Granger we urgently need to find these Wizards! They are to be apprehended for use of illegal magic and obstruction of justice!" Ranted the minister.

Mr. Feodore Williams was a stressor. Well that's put lightly. Whenever a little thing happens he's on it like a fly on a piece of dung. 'I seriously need another job... Maybe the library-' the minister interrupted Hermione again.

"I want you to go and find Uriana Baba, and then scout her location for the Wizards. We should be able to track her." Mr Williams said.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"You are excused."

She fled from his room as fast as her legs could carry her. As she was about to leave for her office, she was pulled around a corner. A small petite looking woman with icy blue eyes and a light completion stood in front of her. Her blond hair was cut short and she looked like she was a bit nervous. She suddenly shoved something in Hermione's pocket and ran away. I looked up only to see her blend in with the crowd and disappear.

Looking in her pocket she found what looked like a small crystal ball with a swirling mass of white. She shoved it back into her pocket and walked to her office.

'Who was that? Is this really a prophecy she gave me?' Hermione went to sit in her chair, tacking out the ball again.

A bright flash blinded her, she then found herself drifting amongst the white mist. 'Wha-' just then the mist created a whole underneath her into which she fell. Screaming all the way in the tunnel, she felt like she was dying.

Another white flash and she was sitting next to Baba. Baba was sitting calmly on her crystal ball. A tall man with glowing golden hair and teal eyes, a lightning like aura surrounded him.

"Remember this... Wizards may be powerful, but they are no match for you. In comparison to you, they are nothing but insects." Spoke Baba.

"I know, it's just that this girl. Hermione she's different, I like her Baba." The golden wizard said. He's voice was surprisingly youthful, yet powerful.

"I know, she's the one for you, but do not let her find out everything so fast guide her." Baba said, her voice fading.

She disappeared and the Golden Wizard looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

"Our futures are entwined, the corruption in the base place should be stopped. Hermione Granger, you are to keep my world a secret." He said slowly fading into the black.

Hermione's vision blacked out, and she felt herself sitting in a...chair? 'Huh? Why's everything so dark?' She looked around, and then realized her eyes were closed. She opened them, to find that she was still sitting in her office.

'What was that? How does he know me, and what does he mean the base?' She wondered to herself. Grabbing a pen and paper, she quickly begun to write.

_Dear Harry_

_I've received a weird crystal ball from a girl. It showed me something of the Wizards, the Wizard even said that he loved a girl. We have to talk this over._

_Meet me at The Burrow tomorrow at noon._

_Send my regards to Ginny._

_Hermione._

Looking at her clock, she figured she could send this to Harry, go to the Department in charge of tracking all magical beings and start tracking down Baba.

Running down a few the hallway, she dropped the letter at her assistant's desk with a note on it to send to Harry Potter. Her assistant knew to not look at her mail by now. Laughing slightly when she remembered the time she caught her assistant reading her would have broken into a fist fight were it not for Ron.

'I wonder... I should get in contact with the auroras responsible for Baba's recapture. They must be busy tracking her.' Leaving the office she went to the Defence Department.

"Hi there Sally! Would you by any chance know who's in charge of tracking Baba?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that would be Dean." She replied.

"Thank you." She replied heading to said persons office.

"'Moine! Long-time no see. Didn't think you'd be swinging by so unannounced. How can I help you?" Dean ask, with a bright smile.

"I'm looking for Baba, since you're supposed to be tracking her down for her rearrested, I figured you might be the perfect person to help me find her."

"Well, I would have loved to help you, but as it stands, that crazy ol' kook disappeared into thin air. Blimley, it's just a mystery to us how she managed to hide her magic from us." He responded.

"Ugh, what's am I supposed to do now? Feodore wants her, we have no way to find the Golden Wizards." She said. "I'll see you later, I've got a lunch date with Ron." She walked out of the office and headed towards the Muggle world entrance. She walked out of the alley towards the street, with a sudden screech, she turned her head. A car was headed right at her. She was too stunned to move, her mind racing with unanswered questions and things she had never gotten the chance to do.

'Is this really how I'm going to die? I haven't even gotten an answer about the Golden Wizard, I haven't married yet...' she trailed of waiting for her impending doom.

**My parents really stressed me out, so I'm just writing this to relax a bit. My friend has made me write a third chapter. Please review. I really, really want your thoughts on this story.**


	3. Poems by Strangers

**I do not own anything... maybe in the next universe, but not here.**

**Well in this chapter I have a special little something from a friend. She's a great girl and just a Special thanks to her! Marrin you Rock!**

** - change of scene

== - point of view

**Chapter 3 - Golden Poem -**

I felt my body toss, then my arm scrape against something cold and hard. Yet as soon as it was over, I heard a steady heartbeat. The warmth of something pressed to me. "Can't death just hurry up and take me" Hermione thought out loud.

"So you were expecting to die? Well now is not the time, you've still got a mystery to uncover." said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes only to gasp at what or whom she saw. It was Draco Molfoy! 'Why would he ever save me? Wait, this must be some joke death is playing on me.' She pinched herself just to make she was dreaming. "You're not dreaming Mudblood. I have only saved your insignificant little life so you can uncover that Golden Wizards." he whispered with a sneer. 'I almost thought that jerk had changed, but once a Molfoy, always one.'

"Thank you Draco" She gave him a small smile. It sent chill up her spine. 'Ugh, whoever thought I would appreciate something that...that..that GIT did!'

"Whatever. Just don't die yet. I want to meet those Wizards, they must be of Pure-blood. Even more so than I am." He said and walked away.

******G-M******

She was walking to her and Ron's favorite coffee shop. Oppi-Coffee, a nice little cozy coffee shop on the corner of Lavender and Oak street. It made the best coffee in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. She was about 5 meters away, and she could already smell the divine coffee. It was like heaven on earth, and being a cold morning and all, the smells appeal was intensified 10 fold.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted. He was seated in the back corner of the café. Nobody could hear us if we talked about the wizarding world and the café. That was also the warmest and most comfy spot in the café.

"Hello Ron. Have you ordered yet?"

"Yes, our usual cappuccino and large blue berry muffin. So what did the minister say?" He asked

"Nothing interesting really. I ran into a strange girl thou and she gave me this." she takes out the crystal ball and hands it to Ron. "It showed me a meeting that the Golden Wizard had with Baba. She said that wizards are insects compared to them."

"WHAT?!" he sharply whispered. " They have to be seriously powerful, I ca-" Ron was cut off when the crystal ball activated again.

= RON=

I was falling into an endless hole. Never seeing the bottom, not even a light to show which side is up or which side is down. My stomach tossed, I could feel my throat burn. Whatever this was, it felt like hell to me. As I fell, swirls of white started to form around me, beginning to transform everything around me. I felt my body come to a sudden halt. Not falling anymore, but floating in mid-air.

"huh?"

**BAM!** I fell to the ground, it was hard and painful, yet I survived. ' Where am I? What is this place?' My answer came as a woman with blond hair entered the white abyss. She looked at me like I was some sort of clown.

"Welcome Ronald Weasley. This is a place known as the Dream plain. I'm here to answer 3 questions you have. Choose the questions wiseley and you shall be rewarded, with the gift of Shenron" When she spoke it sent chills down my spine, not the bad kind but the nervous kind.

'Bloody hell?! This place is so weird, damn its worse than Umbridge!' She suddenly chuckled. I looked up at her and looked deep into her blue eyes. What I saw there was endless knowledge and power. That type of knowledge you acquire when you are as Dumbledore was. She held it, yet she was so young, yet again, was she really this young as she appeared?

"Well to compare your own mind with Umbridge's is something I would not have done." She said in that same voice, that stirred my insides like a stormy sea. She looked at me then frowned. "You know Ron, I don't have all day to stand here and wait for your questions." she scolded, tapping her foot.

"Uhm... Eh why was I specifically brought here and not Hermione?" I asked

"Good question. Well you were brought here to answer your questions, and if you ask the right ones, you will be able to help Hermione in her quest to find the Golden Wizards. The Gift of Shenron is the ability to sense the people's auras , which will help you find them easier, but only if you ask 2 more questions that I find Fitting."

"Okay." 'What could I ask? What would be a good question? Agh! I was never the smart one! Hermione wou- WAIT I should think like Hermione DOES!' he thought to himself " But what would she ask? I can see I won't get straight answers here. So. What do I ask?' He then thought of one.

"What is the purpose of us finding them?" I asked her. 'She would have asked that right?'

"Interesting question. You are to keep this would a secret and help protect it from those who wish to abuse its power. You need to ask one more Question"

I pondered for a moment. I still had one question remaining. "What should I ask." I accidentally thought out loud. 'CRAP! There goes my chance at figuring this whole thing out!'

"How do we Find them, that is what you should ask. You have asked 3 valid questions Ronald Weasley." Everything was dark once again. I couldn't see anything. It's was a dark abyss.

= Nobody =

"Ron? RON?!" Hermione whispered harshly. Ron's eyes dilated, then contracted again. He blinked then shook his head.

"What in the bloody blazes just happened? One moment I was talking to you, the next I know I was falling. When I stopped falling I stared straight into someone's face. She had icy blue eyes, platinum blond hair and looked to be about 22." He looked over to Hermione. She had a questioning look on her face. He knew she wanted to know more about this woman

"She was in my Dream plain, and answered 3 of my questions. She also said if I asked 3 right questions she'll give me the ability to sense aura's to make it easier to find them"

"Ron, did she by any chance wear blue jeans?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's the one who gave me the crystal ball in the first place. What did you ask, and what did she answer?" Hermione asked eagerly. Leaning forward to get every detail. This might just be what she needed.

"Well first off I asked her, why me and not you. She then told me that it was so that I could help you find these Wizards. Next I asked her why we need to find them. She said : 'You are to help keep this world a secret and help protect it from those who wish to abuse its power'. The last question I kinda screwed up."

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU ASK HER LAST?!" Hermione nearly shouted, but managed to keep her voice low.

"I accidentally thought out loud and asked, what I should ask. She said how do we find them is the right question. She also said I got the ability. I just need to figure out how to use it."

"Thank goodness for that!" She exclaimed, she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. She was going to be late! She had to get herself to Azkaban to investigate the sell!

******G-M******

She made it just in time to catch the last carriage to Azkaban. Unfortunately she had to share it with Draco Molfoy. When they arrived at the prison, she scurried away from him as fast as she could and moved towards the larger entrance. She headed off by rogue Dementors. They went for her, but she never felt their icy breath near her. She turned to see the wizard that sees had seen in her vision. He was standing in front of her, hand out stretched. He turned and grabbed Hermione and flew to the other side of the prison. Setting her down lightly, and giving her a small smile. Her heart was racing, she could feel the warmth of his breath in her neck. He stood there for a second before turning her around and saying.

"Be careful miss, those things are dangerous." He gave her a smile that made her heart swell in her chest to near bursting, then flew has always liked poetry, but to find one that's been deliver to her personally by the Golden Wizard. He left it when he few off after he had saved her.

The title read : _Black Rose_

_Ashamed of the truth__  
__Held back by pain and heartache_

_Friends would never understand, even if they would__  
__they wouldn't..._  
_Drunk of the false love you gave and sober I can't be_  
_Holding on to so much lies and brainwashing words_  
_Too tired to care about people and their feelings, I say what I want!_

_Hopeful? Maybe, but not really__  
__Out of Faith? Definitely._

_Peace be still and help this scorned and broken child|__  
__Give her the faith she was raised with..._  
_Truth, is something she yearns for but no one gives._  
_Lies she knows so well she lives for them_

_Pray to the Lord to salvage her situation,__  
__but no change occurs, maybe the Lord hears no evil nor answers it..._

_Is this what its comes to? Am I evil? Or would I like to become it?__  
__Kami prayer is to those who need it, but this girl craves it._

She reread the Poem again and again. It felt like he knew her all his life and he just told her that he loved her. This simple poem just started to shake her whole world.

******G-M******

= Gohan =

'Sheesh! Where is Videl's poem and roses. She's going to kill me! I don't understand why mom want's me to date her! She's so manipulating and evil!' Gohan flew home, to retrieve another set of gifts for Videl.

**TBC**

**Please say something... In the reviews! I need some input with this story. I have a general idea of what I want to do, but I need help filling the gaps.**


	4. Ki Wizards

**I was at a dead drop. I'm so sorry for this. So here's a new chapter. OH and thanks for responding to me. I really got blocked up.**

**Oh, I'm having some weird Ideas. So excuse me. This chapter will be a little weird.**

**I own nothing.**

******With Gohan******

Gohan was flying home. It has been one heck of a day, first off having to carry all Baba's furniture to The Lookout, being stuck with Videl, his usual spar with Vegeta. He was called by Baba to go save a girl from dementers and then he had to go to home. '_Just thinking the name, VIDEL, angers me.'_Gohan thought as he flew home. '_Why am I so angry at Videl or as I like to manipulate her name Devil. She rejects flowers that came from a cave 2,5 miles under the ocean's surface that only blooms once every 4 years. Blue Heart Lilies, the rarest of them all, yet she rejects them like they are flies.'_Gohan thought angrily. He remembered how Hermione embraced the flowers he had left there. It looked like she really loved them.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Her curly brown-red hair, the faint blush on her cheeks when she looked at the flowers. The confusion and awe when she saw the poem. '_That's the type of enthusiasm i want from a girl. The little things that make them sweet.'_ he thought

When he arrived at home he was in for a bitter surprise. He opened the door, to stare into the face of the DEVIL. (Videl). And she looked like she is really mad, but he hadn't done anything wrong. He sighed and entered his home.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I CALLED YOU THREE TIMES!" she started yelling.

"Videl, I was moving Baba's furniture, and then I went over to your place. After I left your place I sparred with Vegeta, went on call to save someone as the Golden Fighter and came home. My cell phone was turned off." he said with a bored tone.

"So, you're seeing other women? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I'm the ONLY women your SUPPOSED to see!" Videl scolded.

Gohan Ignored her and went to the kitchen, took out his favourite brand of Chocolate milk and drank it up. He walked into the living room were Videl stood steaming. He chuckled and put down the empty milk bottle. She resembled a kettle, her face was red and her ears were steaming. Then he put on a serious expression.

"Videl, please leave my house. I think that our relationship is not meant to be. You're a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong, but your too pushy and obnoxious. You're always complaining about something and your always trying to show everybody that you're better, and I'm sick of being your little lap dog. So I'm ending it all." he said and turned around. "Goodbye Videl." He then proceeded to walk away

'_He just dumped me... HE JUST DUMPED VIDEL SATAN! DAUGHTER OF HERCULE SATAN! THE MAN WHO BEAT CE- oh that's right, HE (Gohan) beat Cell...'_She thought, the anger dissipated, but rushed back again suddenly. _'Nobody dumps ME! He'll pay for this! He'll pay with Heaven And Hell for this! I swear!'_ She walked out there door, but not before tacking a few things that would let her prove that they are the people who destroyed Majin Buu. She didn't care about her Father now, all she wanted was revenge.

****** The Lookout******

"Thank Kami that Gohan left that little witch with a B. I hated her from the moment we meet. I just put up with her cause Gohan seemed to like her. No offence Baba" Chichi exclaimed with a sigh of relive. Goku just looked at Chichi, shaking his head. '_And here I thought she actually liked the nasty git'_Goku thought

"I completely agree she was a nasty little bitch. I take no offence to that however you would think the animals take offence to that comment." Baba replied. She was floating on her crystal ball near a portal she had opened for the Other World workers to take her furniture thru.

"Baba, you said that Gohan is going to meet another girl, Hermione... Is she the one Gohan will marry?" asked Goku.

"Yes Goku, but do not interfere with their relationship. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Goku, all you Ki users can use magic if you wanted to. I had Olivander Wood make wand for you, he should be here in a few seconds. He has to have you try them out. I also have some books on Magic here for you. " She threw a capsule on the ground and a, massive bookshelf the same time, an old man appeared on the Lookout. He looked a little lost, but when he saw Baba, he knew he was at the right place.

"Ah, Baba, there you are. I brought all the new wands. When do I begin?" He asked eagerly, in a tone of voice Goku would use when he saw all his favourite meals waiting for him. Goku looked around only to be disappointed.

"Goku, please get all the Z-fighters." Baba asked. He nodded and disappeared.

Goku teleported around the world and collected all the Z- fighters. Brought them all to the lookout. Yamcha, Chousu, Tien, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, 17, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Luanch and Piccolo was there. The group moved to Olivander and his eyes suddenly sparkled. '_Baba told me I would have to make wands for the most powerful beings on earth and the universe, I didn't imagine they would all be from Earth. I can even feel power radiating of some of them! This is truly amazing!"_Olivander thought.

"Would someone please step up first?" he asked.

Gohan took lead and walked up. Olivander could feel a deep hidden power within this boy, yet some has been unlocked. Nobody knew this, but Olivander could see right into our soul's power, and see how many 'doors' have been opened. To his shock, only 3 doors have been opened, another 7 remained firmly shut. He handed Gohan a wand.

"A very rare wand. Its core is as unique as its shape. 13 inches 400 year old bonsai tree wood, stardust magic core. The Japanese kanji's for hidden potential and power on it. The core was gotten from the only meteor in the world that possessed pure magical essence in it, it's a shame that most of its pieces was scattered across the word." Olivander smiled as Gohan took the wand from his hand. He was sure this would be his wand.

When Gohan had it in his hand, the sky darkened and energy surrounded Gohan. Like when the dragon balls scatter, but in reverse, energy came from 5 different corners of the world and gathered around Gohan. This was completed with Gohan suddenly transforming Super Saiyan and his wand turning silver. When the little spectacle was over and Gohan powered down, his wand went black again.

"Incredible, the Golden Wizards in front of me." he said with a childish grin. He felt like he just had Christmas for 10 years straight. When he looked at Gohan again, to see what the wand had done to his soul, he was stunned. 2 more 'doors' was opened, 3 remained shut. "Next please."

****** 3 minutes earlier, Ministry Of Magic; Dangerous Magical Artefacts ******

On the shelf, labelled extremely dangerous, was a crystal glowing yellowing and silver. The Guard had notified the heads that the rock seemed to be pulsating with even more energy than usual. When the Aurora's entered the room, they saw the crystal float in mid - air. Then suddenly the was what looked like a energy shield around it, glowing a bright yellow gold. There was some sort of golden flames dancing around the shield. Inside the crystal began glowing brighter and brighter.

"I feel heat, power and pure magic radiating from that crystal!" an aurora shouted.

"That's t-the forbidden crystal, said to overwhelm whoever touches it with its power. They said Voldemort sent his Death Eaters after it, but when one of them touched it, the turned to ash." said another one.

"How was it brought here?" asked the first one again.

"Wingardium Leviosa you idiot!" shouted the rest.

"Everybody, cast it on the crystal now, and try to keep it in place." said The Head Aurora, Harry Potter.

They cast their spells, and it seemed to work for a while, then it looked like the crystal went critical. It flashed bright white, what was left, was a gaping whole in the ceiling of the ministry of magic. Aurora's above tried to chase it, but they were left when the crystal speed reached, March 1. Harry's assistant had a method for calculating an objects speed, and when he cast the spell, it said that the crystal was reaching the speed of March 8. The ball of energy surrounding it never left, yet it was too fast for them to track it.

****** U.S Goverment******

"Sir we've tracked a UFO heading from England towards a large Island. The objects speed is increasing as it flies sir."

"What is it?" asked the Sargent.

"The satellite can't penetrate the shield that seems to be protecting it."

"Speed and ETA" asked the Sargent

"Speed is now at March 10 Sir, and ETA is 1 minute 20 seconds" the tracker replied. "Sir, The UFO seemed to-"

"SIR! another UFO has been sighted near the Grand Canyon. Speed is estimated at March 10." said another tracker.

"Sir, a third UFO was just spotted in the Mayan Ruins, Speed is also at March 10."

"Sir I've Picked up 2 more objects, the both seem to be heading in the direction of the continent. Their speed is March 10." said the last tracker.

"What's in the hells name is happening!"

Looking at the screen, they saw the UFO's circle the world, all heading to the same place. "With speed like that, I hope it's not nuclear missiles we are dealing with." said the Sargent

"Sargent, I hate to tell you this, but these are nothing we've ever seen. I just received a video from my niece. She said it's an artefact that's just shot out of the centre pyramid in Egypt." he said.

"Show the clip now."

The large screen in the building flickered to life. The video started playing.

~start~

_The pyramid in the started to shake, then a bright light entered out of the top. The camera zoomed in to the energy shield. it showed a medium sized crystal in the middle. The shield formed fire streams around it, just circling the shield. Then, it shot straight into the sky, the movement itself broke the sound barrier. Then it stopped, only to shoot of in another direction, this time the sound barrier was broken the instant it shot of, causing a large sonic boom and shock wave._

~end~

_"_We have another few video's we found on the internet. We even found a Video from a deep-sea exploration submarine. It's a live feed video streaming to a university. Another crystal was in some sort of deep sea cavern Sir."

'_What's happening? Might this be the prophecy of the world ending in 2012? The ancient civilizations all had them...'_ thought the general. Just then he got a call from the president, asking him to investigate these UFO's

******Lookout******

"Here you go sir." said Olivander. Goku walked up to Olivander and took a wand from his hands. Nothing happened. He took that wand and took another one from his bad, this time it looked , more like the wand Gohan had gotten.

"13.5 inches, a rare Swinks hare core. Made from Black Phoenix Wood, an extremely rare tree, only found in the lower regions of Hell." he said as he handed the second wand to Goku.

Once Goku took this wand, a black phoenix left the tip of the wand, being chased by w pure golden one. Once the golden phoenix caught the black one and absorbed it, and it became a real phoenix, a golden one. It went to sit next Goku. looking at him.

"Impressive, summoning a pet phoenix with that wand." said Olivander. The day was extremely good, first he found the Golden Wizards, and then his most powerful wands find owners. Lastly this Goku, just summoned a real live Golden Phoenix! He got all giddy, wanting to see what the next person would show. "Please, Next! I mean, Next Please!"

Everybody went up, even Chichi and Bulma. Vegeta refused to go, saying that warriors do not use sticks to fight, but when Chichi, accidentally summoned her cooking, he ran to Olivander, demanding a wand fit for a prince.

"Okay, how about we take the 12 inch Holy Unicorn tree Wood, Silver Wolf hair core." he gave it to Vegeta.

Vegeta's hair turned silver, and all the Saiyans Tails grew back. What was more confusing was that when his hair turned silver, so did Bulma's. All the Saiyans and their mates moved as a pack of wolves towards each other, and turned to face Olivander. Vegeta's hair turned black again, and everything was back to normal.

"What just happened?" asked Goku and Chichi simultaneously.

**Bugs Bunny: That's all Folks**

**Meowth: BloodyDrenith is a lazy bum, kick his *ss guys and gals!**

**BD: am Not**

**Meowth: So your saying you're a Horrible speller?**

**BD: Maybe**

**Meowth: Next Time, get your niece to proofread your work **


	5. Wolf Pack

**It's been a while... I've been waiting… (Sings Britney Spears's song Break the Ice)  
Okay now that I'm done with exams, I'm going to start writing again. Well I mean writing this story again.**

**So it's Game ON!**

**Chapter 5**

**Worlds Collide**

"Like a wolves, the wand also made a pack out of you." Olivander said.

"I see, so that makes me the Alpha and them the Beta's." Vegeta said smiling. "Finally, I'm the top dog. Hahahaha." he laughed.

"Uh, Goku… Did Vegeta just make a joke?" asked Bulma shocked more than she had ever been in her whole life.

"That can't be right. If Vegeta made a joke, then something bad is going to happen." said Goku with a shiver.

Vegeta grunted at their remarks, but you could see an honest mile on his face. He looks was the equivalent of a human winning the lottery or becoming a Super Hero. He started doing the weirdest thing all the Z-Fighters had ever experienced. Vegeta doing a… a... victory dance!

"Finally I get what I always wanted! Loyalty! I shall be the Prince Of Saiyans Once again!" he bellowed. Everybody just sweat dropped. «The idiot is already the prince…»

"Who the Hell just called me an idiot?" Vegeta asked, a vain appearing on his forehead, it started to throb with anger. **(That's just gross)**

"How did you hear my thoughts?" asked Goku.

"Well, a wolf pack needs some sort of communication. It looks like you have gotten a telepathic ability to talk to each other." said Olivander.

"Guess that's why I also heard it in my head." Gohan pondered. Then his face turned serious. "If I remember correctly, wolves are stronger in packs. Their bond makes them deadlier then when they are alone." Gohan said.

"So will that apply to us?" asked Chichi finishing Gohan's thought.

"Yes." Baba answered. "All my stuff is in other world. So I'll be going now. Adios!" she said, putting on some sunglasses.

«Okay I admit it, that was weird even for Baba.» Goku accidently said in their telepathic channel.

"You can say that again dad." Gohan agreed.

The human Z-Fighters looked at the Saiyans, they were confused as to what was going on. Android18 felt left out as did the rest of the Humans. They really didn't mind being the weaker people of the group, but now they are going to be left out of conversations. That was just unfair, but what could they do?

After Baba left, Olivander had gotten another portkey from Dende. He said that this particular one can take him home and bring him here, he just had to utter the phrase "Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans". Olivander chuckled at the phrase he had to say, but took it gratefully. He then left for his home.

Chichi and Bulma were looking at the bookshelves.

"I see she put in 3 copies of everything. So, Chichi you take a set for your household, I'll take one for my, and the rest goes to everybody else." she reasoned. The all agreed to it and left the lookout.

******With Hermione******  
"Harry, what happened? I heard there was a crisis here." she asked

"Yah, you could say that. The Forbidden Crystal flared up and flew out of here. It was amazing, I got the feeling that someone really powerful got it, and he's not evil." Harry replied. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, he just did.

Hermione nodded. She was leaving the room when Harry called her back.

"Hermione, you know the ministry has decided to get a group to start tracking stuff on the internet right." she nodded. "One of the IT's found a site where a video was on. It showed the Forbidden Crystal hovering around the Golden wizard, and it was shortly accompanied by 4 more crystals. They then merged with him, giving him access to all that pure magical essence."

"I see, Harry would you join me for a cup of coffee at Oppi-Coffee?" she asked. He nodded and they left.

They walked and talked about things that had happened lately. They didn't talk anything about the Magical World, they just talked about their normal lives. Like Ginny's first attempt at a formal dinner with their neighbours, and his dog Skip. When they entered the café they went to the place they usually sat.

"Why did you ask me to come here with you? I know you only do that when you know something." he questioned her.

"I do know something. Well more like Ron and I know stuff…" she trailed off.

"What do you know 'Moine?" he asked

"The one you saw was already stronger than the strongest wizard in the world before he got the essence from the crystals. He's also sweet and romantic, with that soft voice and caring touch." she sighed as she said the last part.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you, I was attacked by a few rogue Dementers, they tried to 'kiss' me. They never got the chance, cause he stopped them. He gave me flowers and a poem." she said dreamily.

'_This is so out of character for her. Hmm I think she really likes this guy. So the Daily Prophet wasn't laying when they said he could kill dementers." _thought Harry. "Hermione, is that all?"

"No, I had a vision where Baba said that "Those wizards are ant's compared to you.". Then he turned to me and said, that we should help protect his world."

"Protect his world, but he's unbelievably powerful."

"I know, but they're not violent people I think. Ron had a trail, now he can sense people's auras. He can roughly gouge how strong people are."

"Wait, you all had these visions, but how did you have them?"

Tacking out the orb, she hand it to Harry. When it touched him, there was a flash of light and they both felt themselves falling.

******Mindscape******

"Well hello there you two." said a voice. "I'm a little disappointed it took so long for you to come here. I was waiting for about a half an hour." the voice complained.

Looking up, Hermione saw the woman who gave her the orb. She was smiling, and looking really confident. Nothing like how she was in the Ministry's office buildings.

"Sorry, but who are you" was the first thing Harry asked.

"Oh, me? Why I'm just the little o' android here to guide you." she said

"Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Harry. Hermione thought it was best for harry to handle this one.

"Well it's time for a little show. Just be prepared, to go with them. The younger warrior will save you once again, Hermione Granger." she said looking at Hermione. "Harry Potter you will see something you ought to keep a secret between you, Hermione and Ron." she said.

She smirked and kicked them and their bottoms out of the mindscape. "I always wanted to do that…" came the voice trailing behind them.

******Café******

"See you two are back to reality. Hello Harry and Hermione." Ron greeted

"Hello Ron." Harry and Hermione greeted.

Harry told Ron what had just happened, Ron then told him, he saw a guy with spikey black hair near the outside of London. He had sensed a huge power from this person, and he felt that there was a lot more that he was hiding. It described the feeling as being at the bottom of a pool, with no air in your lungs, and you're just drowning under all that weight.

The trio left the café. They used the flu-powder network to visit Luna. Luna was a great asset in the sense that she would get them leads. When they arrived at her home, it looked like it was ransacked. Running in they found her in the attic protected by a thick magical barrier. When she saw the trio, she motioned for them to enter her barrier. They entered the barrier and looked at her.

"What happened here?"

"I found out about an old -new group of dark wizards. They are calling themselves The Omen." she said, getting something from a trunk in the attic. She returned with a book called _Book of the Omen. _"Look, there are a few spells here that possess the ability to turn people into mindless slaves. It is like an ancient more powerful version of the Imperious. It requires a blood sacrifice of a unicorn."

"That's bad" said Harry

"I think their trying to control the Golden Wizards, but they need blood of the Golden Wizards to be able to do the spell."

_If what she says is true, then we might be in for something a whole lot bigger than we have thought. This has to be the thing we have to protect his world from. _Hermione was deep in thought, she didn't realise that there were 2 reapers following them. When they saw Luna give them the book and tell them about a possible plan, they went inside the house to kill them.

******Baba*******

She was busy ordering the ogre's around in otherworld when she sensed her plan might fail. She looked into the future, past and present and found the problem. Ronald Weasly was in danger of getting killed. Baba vanished and appeared right in front of Gohan and Goku. She was stressed and tired.

"Gohan, Goku you have to go save those kids who I have told you about. Remember you have to go as the golden Warriors." she commanded.

The two nodded and disappeared VIA instant transmission.

******Gohan******

They were outside a large house in the middle of nowhere. Gohan saw two odd looking guys walk into the house and he also felt that girl's energy inside so he decided to go and see what is going on. He was walking up to the front porch when his dad pulled him back.

He looked at him in his Super Saiyan state, then realised he wasn't transformed. He quickly powered up and walked further towards the house. When Gohan came there, he saw those two guys looking at her. They fired a bright green light from their wands at her, but a shield protected them.

Gohan then ascended to SS2, remembering what had happened last time with those spells. '_I was lucky I transformed SS2 when I broke Baba out, that spell could have put me in a coma. __Avadera-Kedavera… __Why would something so evil be created?'_ Gohan walked inside the house, his aura incinerating the door where he had entered. His father walked from behind him, now also in his SS2 form.

"What are you doing here?" asked the one Reaper

"Well we were asked to attend a party, but it doesn't look like we will be having one will we Luna?" asked Goku. He had read about this girl in the Quibber.

"Y-yes." she said shakily. _'How does he know me?' _"Now will you two please leave before I ask my friend over there to blast you out of my house?"

The one reaper turned around and launched a curse at Goku, the green light was instantly destroyed by a bolt of lightning. The second reaper tried to stun Gohan and run, but the stun was deflected back towards him.

Hermione had never seen something like this in her life. They were being shot with the most powerful curses and it just gets destroyed before it reaches them The stun that would have had her, was sent right back at its sender. All of this happened, and the two wizards never lifted a finger, they just stood there looking like they had all the time in the world.

Suddenly, there was a voice. "This is the Supreme Kai, guys you have permission to kill those two dark wizards. Once they get here we will send them to hell and send back the records of their life."

"Okay Shin, but you know how dad and I feel about killing."

"I know, but it is for the best."

They nodded. Gohan let his head fall and opened his hand. Lightning started to become more frequent around his and most of it concentrated on his open hand. When Gohan lifted his head, his eyes turned yellow and his hair silver. He used his connection with Vegeta to help him do what needed to be done. The link enabled him to channel the personality of Vegeta, so he wouldn't feel anything if he killed that dark wizard.

A silver orb, surrounded by golden rings formed in his hand. He gave a Vegeta like smirk and fired the ball. It hit the one reaper and consumed his body in a brilliant white light, which exploded in a pillar of light going straight up thru the roof. Gohan then fired another one at the other reaper kill him as well.

"Sorry…" he said when it was done and his hair turned back to gold.

"Yo-you're the wizards!" exclaimed Hermione.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Merger

**I'm here for a short while during these exams. Sorry for that.**

**Here we go for the hundredth time, handgrande pins in everyline...**

**Chapter 6 - Merger - **

=Hermione=

There thy were standing, arua's blazing, giving heat to this cold night. So powerful, but they refuse to kill. Even when they are commanded by a God himself, not to mention talking to the God on a first name basis. It felt so surreal to be sitting here in the corner, with two of the most powerful beings in existence. What seemed even more unreal was, that the one even knew Luna.

"Yes, we are." Said the one who talked to the Kai. I recognized him. He's the one who broke Baba out, the one of my vision. He saved me before. The flowers and the poem.

"Thank you. For saving me from the Dementers, and the lovely flowers and the beautiful poem. I never knew someone who could relate to how I felt." I said, still a bit shocked and afraid.

He looked at me, a smile graced his face. It made my heart pound like a galloping hoarse. He came over to me and held his hand out. I took it, the touch sent a ellectrifying feeling threw my body. He gently pulled me up, and helped me stand steady.

"My pleasure. I thought you might need something special after that little encounter. So i left you what I could." He said, in a soft caring voice.

=Ron=

I could have sworn I felt that black haired guys aura outside. When those two guys came in to kill us, I felt the black haired guys aura again, this time it's power increased a million times in intensity. I was sweating, and he was't even near us, but that wasn't even the worst part. There was another person with him. Almost as strong as him. They walked threw the door, which was incinerated by all the energy. The thugs curses didn't do anything to them, and then he killed them with some mystical spell.

What caught my attention was that this black haired guy, was the golden fighter. I remember that distinct feel his aura had, powerful but still it had the feeling of fast hidden power beneath it. The calm and friendly feeling was still present. It was no doubt him.

"C-an't breath..." I gasped out. They looked at me and noticed how I was struggling.

He looked at the older one, the older one looked at me. He cam closer and it became harder to breath. Then older ones hair change to black, and I no longer felt that the pressure from him. He walked up to me and helped me up. He turned to the other one, and nodded. His hair also became black, and I felt another wave of relief, as I could breath normal again.

"I see you can feel our energy." The one said who helped me up. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Goku."

I took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure, my name is Ronald, but pleas call me Ron." He nodded

=Nobody=

Goku gestured to his son, "this is my son, Gohan." he introduced. Ron heard the pride in his voice when he introduced his son. "We were sent by Baba to come and assist you in that little crisis. She was afraid one of you might die."

Harry Just sat their, shocked beyond belief. He had survived the Avadera-Kedavera twice, but each time he survived, it came with the price of getting a scar for life. But they survive it, while not doing anything and not even getting bruise or scar! It was incredible, but he had something else on his mind to. _I wonder if they know about the crystals._

"Um-uh... Gohan?" he asked

Gohan turned away from Hermione. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about crystals with magical essence?" asked Harry

"Yah, are you talking about five of them? Said each to contain unmeasurable amounts of magic?" Harry nodded."What about them?"

"Well, a few day's ago, one of them in the ministry of magic acted up, and flew at impossible speeds towards a destination. We also saw webcasts of 4 others. there was a fifth cast, of you absorbing them. The ministry deleted that video from the internet."

Gohan looked shocked. Olivander didn't have a camera on him. And it was rare that people even knew about the lookout. "VIDEL!"

Goku turned around. "What about that little witch" asked Goku.

"Wait, a witch besides Baba knew about you?" asked Hermione

"No, she's my former girlfriend. I left her because of her selfishness and the way she looks down upon others. She always wanted to be better. So she's trying to make us look bad as revenge." Gohan explained.

Truth be told, he knew something like this could and would happen when he left Videl. Goku and Chichi also had the same idea, but they were always trying to play it off as if they didn't think like something like this could happen.

"Don't worry, the ministry has removed it from the internet." said Harry.

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Dad, can you sense Videl anywhere on this planet?"

He shook his head. "Just as I thought, she's hiding her Ki"

"Gohan, we need to go, before your mother gets worried. And Luna, would you like to stay with us for a few day's? Just to make sure these guys dont come to get you?" asked Goku.

Luna' whole body was shacking up and done, not just her head. _I'm going to live with THE Golden Wizards. THE most powerful Beings in this World!_ She couldn't help it, as she started jumping up and down. Gohan looked at her and face-palmed. The only thing he thought was that this was going to be a long week.

"You guys coming with?" asked Goku.

"Sure" Harry replied.

"Okay, now everybody touch my arm."

Everybody complied, and when Goku saw everybody was connected, he teleported them to his house. The wizards were stunned, even when they apperated, they didn't travel that fast. It felt intense, like traveling by port-key but a lot smoother with the landing.

"Instant Transmission. A ability we use to teleport to locations at the speed of light, or depending on how much energy you put into the technique." Gohan explained.

Chichi came out of the with a basket full of laundry that needed to be hanged. Upon seeing the guests, she vanished and the clothes appeared on the clothes line. When they saw her again, she was dressed in a blue dress similar to Bulma's red ones. Smiling she walked to her husband and kissed him. Making Gohan go red in his face, and Ron laughing at his reaction.

"See you brought some guests Goku." She said seductively, her voice dripping with lust.

"Yah, so we could take the separate house." he relied huskly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" was all they heard as Gohan disappeared, leaving a trail of afterimages.

"Is he always like that..." asked Luna

Goku and Chichi just laughed, but the glint in their eyes told the new arrivals it would be wise to join Gohan.

=President=

"A few day's ago, several UFO's were spotted around the world. I want to know what they are and how this will affect us." demanded the President.

"Sir, I have a video to show you where it went. I think we might have an alien invasion on our hands." said the Minister of Defence

He played the clip of Gohan absorbing the crystals. The president looked shocked, then declared code Alpha 51. The Secret alien weapons they have been working on.

**I know, it's short. But I have Exams to think about! After this week I promise I'll do my best to put up a few chapters really fast.  
Anybody have an idee how to write action? Cause I'm having a dilemma. It just doesn't sound right, so I cut it out of this part.**


	7. Sorry not an update Relocation

I know you all want to see this complete, fear not my readers! I have been correcting the mistakes with the help of my lovely Beta reader.

Sorry to tell you this, but this Story is going to be removed later, but that's only once I've given you guys the better version. It contains about everything from the first one except Videl, who will be replaced by a OC. She's basically going to be Videl just not have the name Videl... You get what I mean right?

Well I should be posting the chapters soon. Later guys! Look for the story under the name The Legendary.

The Legendary, coming this June to .

**#Promo for The Legendary Chapter 1#**

**"Bye guys. I'll miss you all" Marai Trunks sets off to the future. Something hits the time machine.**

**'Warning, warning! Malfunction, warning malfunction!' "What?! Nooooo!" Yells Marai. Large white explosion, The z-gang goes missing.**

***Shows Lucas Molfoy bowing before Voldemort in the Molfoy manor***

**"Their here. The Legendary are here my lord." Said the Luscious Molfoy**

**"I want them! I want their power!" Voldemort yells**

***At Hogworts he looks worried at Dubledore***

**"We must not let them be found my Voldemort Dumbledore"**

**"I'm well aware of the dangers Severus."**

***words appear out of a black back ground. Dubledore says (Signature HP Music plays)***

**"Time, death and rebirth are irrelevant to them. Each a God in their own right. Taken from their home by events unforeseen. Hearts of gold, souls of justice. Even those of them who deem themselves malevolent are as pure as gold. Their abilities are those of legends and myths, therefore they shall be call The Legendary."**

***Voldemort stands with Death Eaters by his side***

**"Their so much more obedient than the rest of you! You all should just be killed!" **

***warner bros logo appears followed by the Title : Harry Potter and The Legendary***

**#end of promo for chapter 1#**


End file.
